legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bouncer tetralogy
No, alas The Bouncer never got a tetralogy; however, this is only a creation made by TheIkranRider. She's quite the fan of the game, so she decided to make a crossover with the action-packed anime, Dragon Ball Z! She originally came up with this idea before she started high school, when she first owned a PS2 and a handful of games after she graduated from 8th grade; one of them was indeed this game. And then she used it as an effective way to make her own fanfics; better than adding other crappy characters into the mix such as the Smash Bros, and a stupid electronic spider she named Techie. The Buu saga was airing at the time, and that was when she brought the DBZ scenarios into development. The Bouncer quadrilogy consists of four fanfics, The Mikado Saga, The Drabble of Dog Street, The Black-Hooded Sion Saga, and The Yakuza Saga. The Mikado Saga, aka Dragonball: Bouncer Originally made by a user with a dead account, the remake came to be. The first saga takes place after the 26th Martial Arts Tournament and Kid Buu's defeat. At Goku's house, Bulma has entrusted another Z-Fighter, Ayame, to search for the last Dragon Ball that resides in Dog Street. Goku has gifted her his extending Power Pole as well as permission to ride the flying Nimbus. And also a camouflage outfit to blend into dark environments so she could tread without a trace. Bulma has warned her that Dog Street is a part of Edge, a town that's under deep recession and has a high crime rate. She embarked on her journey, and along the way she came across a newsbreak highlighting a satellite built by the Mikado Group. She grew curious on why it would send solar power and radiation towards Earth directly, thinking it could be harmful upon exposure. Little did she know, a female brunette was listening in and analyzing a "target" waiting to be eliminated. Meanwhile, some ninja warriors were deployed, and much like Ayame, they were after a young girl named Dominique Cross instead of the Dragon Ball in her possession. The mission became more difficult as Ayame was led to a bar named Fate, three intimidating bouncers were working there, and the special forces dropped in and attacked the place taking the girl hostage. Since Ayame eavesdropped she was heading to Mikado, she reluctantly decided to follow Sion, Volt, and Kou on their rescue. The Dragon Ball was still on the move, even though it wasn't found on the departing cargo train carrying rocket fuel for the satellite. The guys encountered Volt's rival, Echidna, and she was beaten. By the time she retreated, the train was being shot by Leann's aircraft, the Orage, until the breaks gave away. The bouncers were in serious risk, and they couldn't find a card key to help escape, so instead Volt helped bust out the windows. Seawater was rising from the collision, though they narrowly escaped as they avoided the shutters and incapacitated the guards. Meanwhile, Ayame was still following on her Nimbus, as the trio boarded an Air Carrier. NOTE: Although, in Dragon Ball: Bouncer, it shows the scene when the bouncers DID find the cardkey, while The Mikado Saga shows the deluge instead if they weren't successful. They were underway until the scared pilot leapt off the cockpit and alerted his superior. They crash landed and the main trio went toward the crystal dome where they saw Dominique on the top floor; the Dragon Ball was also indicative as the one in Ayame's pocket began to glow, despite her altered appearance. The guys encountered some of its security as well as the leader of the special forces, Mugetsu. After a tough fight, Ayame followed then fell from a flimsy branch. The plummet rendered her comatose for a while and her translator was detached from her ear. She was startled when she met the bouncers and she explained that she's also looking for Dominique, but rather the Dragon Ball. She figured they'll have an advantage if they should team up, and Sion and Volt accepted, though Kou was more reluctant, thinking of her as a soldier. They approached the dome via Power Pole and Sion had a flashback when he lost his childhood friend, Kaldea Orchid, in a fiery accident while she was working for Mikado a couple years ago, causing Sion to become an edgelord and soon a bouncer of Fate; the night is his first anniversary after all. So when they approached the place, Master Wong was gravely beaten by Dauragon's insurmountable strength. Sion vowed to avenge his sensei and take back Dominique, despite the fact she's Dauragon's sister. While Ayame stayed put, intimidated by the madman, they fought him and a panther, though Sion noticed he was fighting with one hand. Alas, Sion was incapacitated by that same sucker punch and the trap door collapsed, injuring all three men. Fearing for her life, Ayame retreated to Mount Pazou, while Dauragon reminisced on the tragedies he had growing up. By dawn, Gohan was about to head to school, though Ayame was tearful as she summarized her failure on obtaining the Ball. Bulma was shocked she brought up the Mikado Group, as bitter rivals against the Capsule Corp nearly putting them in bankruptcy. Thanks to the Dynocaps, they didn't, though their competition went on for years. Bulma kept relating the group to the Red Ribbon Army from their horrid experiments and numerous assassins. Reminding Goku of his endeavors, he decided to bring Goten and Trunks to assist Ayame, much to their delight. They were given 10 Senzu beans and they went to Edge for identification of the bouncers and Dominique. They went to Mikado's dome, and the Nimbus stopped at a vent. Ayame took the front followed by Trunks and Goten, then they had a trilemma. Sensing the fallen power levels, Ayame took the middle, Goten went right, and Trunks went left with her carrying the locator. She found Sion and he recovered from his injuries. She eventually joined his venture and gave him a bean restoring his health. They infiltrated the base until the black panther led him to a secret room where they obtained confidential data on the corporation; there was the process of cloning and a mysterious woman was used as such aging her ten years. They also found the PD-4s similar to Cell and the other androids, though Project A2 could only be accessed by password. Sion dealt with the panther, subdued it, and it turned to a woman. Sion never recognized her, so she unlocked the room where Dominque and the Dragon Ball were held. Unfortunately, Mugetsu ambushed the duo. Meanwhile, Trunks found Volt, and he proudly volunteered to assist him as well as rip Dauragon a new one; he was admired by his awesome human strength and his style, and Volt praised his strength, cunning, and determination. Their paths crossed as Trunks told him on why he was looking for the Dragon Ball Dominique has, as well as Volt talking about his self-exile from Mikado and being framed for Dauragon's predecessor's murder. They soon came to the executive floor where Mugetsu was. Goten met up with Kou, who disguised himself as one of the special forces. He studied each of their unique poses and acted as a spy while he went through the building. On one encounter, he failed to keep up his quirky moves, then Goten intervened. Kou was miffed that this wasn't a kid's playground, though Goten was anxious to retrieve the Dragon Ball and save his friends. While the kid was snooping in the vents, Kou was successful on reaching the executive floor. Goten soon reunited with Trunks and Ayame. Kou snuck towards Dominique who was comatose, Volt grabbed a nearby Mook and threw him toward Mugetsu rescuing Sion from his stranglehold. Turned out that the Mook was Kou in his "spiffy" disguise. Everyone pitched in as they wiped the floor of the special forces. Sion soon reunited with Dominique, and Volt decided to use the rocket tower to escape. She gifted the Z-Fighters her Ball as thanks for saving her, then security became very tight. Kou decided to make a decoy as they descend the tower, allowing Ayame and Sion to protect Dominique, while Goten and Trunks assist Volt and Kou. The trial was long and perilous, but they managed, and Dominique was desperate to head home after she escaped with Wong. She was happy when she gained a more free life. Sion promised to take her home, while Ayame revealed the legend of the Dragon Balls. She promised to wish back his master when it's over. Alas, a PD-4 ambushed them, incapacitated Dominique and Ayame, and cornered Sion. Kou, Volt, and the kids showed up on time and they seamlessly fought him off. Five more approached, then Dominique began to go haywire as the satellite shifted; it looked like she was possessed as she lethally deactivated the PDs, then collapsed in a heap. To their horror, she's an android replicating Mikado's dead sister! The plot thickened as Mugetsu abducted her, Volt said he was a bodyguard to the previous Mikado, and Goten found out Kou was a spy employed by LUKIS watching over "the target" and to eliminate her if necessary. Everyone was shaken, though they must all board the Galeos before it's too late. They met Echidna again, and after a close fight she was sick of her jealousy always wanting to be better than Volt while he was chosen as Master Mikado's bodyguard, and she framed him for the predecessor's death so she could be top dog to Dauragon. Though she made amends that Dominique's already on board, and the ship took off. They chased after it while Kou's backup slowed it down. The Air Carrier was invaded by a more crazed Mugetsu. The Nimbus backed off as did the Saiyans, though they helped out in intervals. After a Triple Kamehameha, Mugetsu fell to his demise and was incinerated by the Galeos' boosters. They boarded the ship and Ayame and the kids sensed all the damage the satellite caused! Ayame was nearly correct, and they realized it was used as a tool of massive destruction. In order to save the world, the mission skyrocketed to astounding proportions; Dauragon must be stopped. They met up with the panther, who soon turned out to be Kaldea, Sion's old flame. She staged her death as she was being used for bionoid technology to make Dominique more human. She pities him, then she was assassinated in cold blood, putting Sion in a berserker rage! Volt was determined to avenge Master Mikado, Kou was determined to accomplish LUKIS' mission, Sion was still in a tangent as they faced Dauragon and the Z-Fighters were locked out! It seemed that the murderer can control his own power level, as he kept getting stronger after each defeat. By the third fight, the bouncers' energy diminished, then the Z-Fighters took control. Goten and Trunks transformed to Super Saiyans matching Mikado's strength while Ayame recuperated the fallen bouncers with only two beans left, but only using halves. She was eventually held hostage, as a way to strike fear into his enemies. Though, Sion's Hurricane Blitz saved her. Ayame let out all her rage in an energy blast, but it wasn't enough. The kids made the final blows, Dauragon was finally killed, and the Ball was retrieved! Kou, Volt, and Dominique came to, the latter saying she had a series of nightmares assassinating others. She then revealed the Galeos splits in two as the first half collided into the satellite. Everyone felt vindicated after the demise as they headed back to Earth. They weren't stranded as the Nimbus and the Saiyans carried the stragglers. A few weeks later, Ayame made two wishes using the Balls at Kami's (Dende's) Lookout, one to bring back the people Dauragon killed with a few exceptions, while the second erased all memories of Mikado excepting the Z-Fighters and bouncers. During Sion's shift he had a brief memory of Wong's last lesson and while Dominique reunited with him, Ayame decided to bring her to Capsule Corp. She accepted and they were taken to West City a day later at noon. The duo loved the tour of the place as well as the Briefs, and the operation was successful removing any malicious hardware from her, including a Trojan virus. Wong soon approached and reunited with Sion on a rainy night, then Dominique came to more cheerful as ever. Volt made some amends when Echidna decided to be Fate's new bouncer, Trunks had no ill will to her as well as wanting to donate money from his family's company, and Kou met up with Leann. Though he had permission to continue his assignment, he never got a date, much to Goten's disappointment. The Z-Fighters finally parted with their new friends, and they were denounced as Edge's new heroes. The kids wish to work as the new bouncers someday just like the bouncers themselves. The Drabble of Dog Street Ayame became curious as to how and why Dog Street got its name; Sion took her on a tour and showed her an abandoned pet shop at the Central Plaza. He said that a couple gangsters, who're brothers, stopped by and upon his acute senses, he released all the pets from his anxiety of being locked up and not living freely. By the time he was releasing the rumble fish, he was shot by officers. Since then, the recession hindered the town and crimes skyrocketed, thus turning to what it is now. Sion noticed this while he was living with Wong when he was a kid. Ayame felt more determined to donate money from Capsule Corp to improve its infrastructure and judicial system. The Black-Hooded Sion Saga It was Sion's 20th birthday, though he had been plagued by nightmares. The most recent was him alone in the dome where his master was killed, as he blamed him for his death. Sion faced Dauragon, but he was greatly injured and the trapdoor collapsed. He woke up, but he wasn't whole. Goten, Trunks, Ayame, Krillin, and Android 18 were invited. Sion went for a Sapporo after he and Dominique were fascinated with the couple, and 18 wanted to be her personal coach. Sion succumbed to the alcohol, though it fueled him with an inner desire for killing and destruction. Wong and Dominique grew very concerned and a night later, his determination grew to be Edge's top dog as the lone wolf of Dog Street. He created a brawl against Volt, to be the topmost bouncer/fighter, and Dominique was accidentally struck, startling him. He feared what he had become and stormed away, He found Wong beaten by a street gang, then he let the rage loose and underwent a painful fission. His darkness separated from him and became Jet-Black Sion. While Sion was recovering, his doppelganger wreaked havoc, then Boss received a haunting headline about Sion's shadow. Sion was also scarred by seeing himself as his double in reflections and shadows. He decided to face him in order to redeem himself from the propaganda, but he lost as his double released a Dark Kamehameha. Volt and Kou intervened though the damage to his double affected Sion as well, to Ayame's horror. Then, Dominique was swept away, and Ayame failed to get her. The dark Ki from Jet-Black rendered her own Ki useless. She explained the process of fission, just like Buu's and Kami's. She warned her allies, and Gohan made a telepathic message via Piccolo to hold back any harm to Dominique until he beats his better half first. Wong decided to train Sion at his childhood home far from Edge, as there was too much heat, while Ayame trained him using the Kamehameha Wave. Through meditation and vigorous training, Sion's determination led him to Mikado's executive floor. He went on the Nimbus and Gohan soon assisted him through. Sion was getting better with his Ki, then he faced his doppelganger. It was a brutal fight, as they both had the same moves, speed and strength. Then, their waves collided then burst. Sion's... lighter half came to and survived the scrimmage, thanks to his pure heart enabling to endure the struggle as well as Kaldea's encouragement. He sympathized with his copy as he was a part of himself once while he was an edgelord. He said he's no longer alone, those days are behind him, and accepted his darkness would be a part of him. The allies showed up and Sion promised never to harm Dominique and his friends ever again. Boss reinstated his position, Sion packed up and moved to his childhood home, and Ayame wishes whether they'd see him again. Volt came to the conclusion that the double could be just a crazed cosplayer framing the real Sion for his crimes. Dominque met up with Sion doing training, and they both assured that a brighter future would surely be ahead of them. The Yakuza Saga It all started when Sion was training at an open field a distance away from his and Wong's settlement, actually, Dominique was sparring with him, and Wong acted as the referee. Both men were impressed on how far Dominique has come over the past few years, from her makeover in Capsule Corp, to her training with her coach, #18. Although Sion was very affectionate of her progress. Later that night, it was during Sion's shift outside the bar, Fate; it had actually gone through quite a renovation thanks to Capsule Corp's charity that was donated to the town's, Edge's, failing finances. And Boss had died a month ago from a sudden heart attack, leaving Volt and Echidna as the chosen co-owners. Kou hasn't been seen often since LUKIS has been calling him on a lot of away missions, though he still visits and keeps tabs on Dominique less often. Sion had encountered someone whom he hasn't seen in the past few years, Ayame. They've reunited, as did Dominique, and they all caught up on the current affairs. She was actually wearing the red Dog Street hoodie Sion wore often, which was what caused the spark that she needed to come back there after years in hiatus. Her life was hectic, especially concerning high school, as well as dealing with her recent diagnosis of Asperger's. Actually, Sion gave Ayame the jacket since the day before she started freshman year. Dominique exclaimed if she actually wants to become a bouncer, then she could work with her long, lost friends again, though Ayame wasn't interested as bars were usually violent-prone due to drinking and such; after all, she wasn't really the fighting type, and she was too young. Though Sion shrugged it off as he started his career when he was her age. She said she'll think about it before she headed off. Meanwhile, the weather suddenly got cloudy and thunderous... During a dreary day, Dominique and Sion discussed Ayame's possibilities on working for Fate, to which Volt and Wong were astonished with, and Echidna was skeptical. The octogenarian believed she could be a bookkeeper of sorts as she was well organized as well as nimble. All of a sudden, they spotted some sinister people that they presumed they belonged to the Yakuza. After they fought them off, along with Dominique's new skills, they retreated and Sion and Volt gave chase after one of the members, who was disguised as Kou, unveiled his true identity. He said it was LUKIS' top priority since Edge was on high alert due to the Yakuza's sudden rapid increase, and crimes were skyrocketing everywhere. Dominique, Wong, and Echidna stayed put while the trio pursued. They chased them to the Central Plaza where they disappeared, although it was Sion's honed Ki Sense that helped him trace them, as well as a mysterious, ominous hooded figure. Before he connected the dots, he, Volt, and Kou were each incapacitated with minimal effort by the stranger. Hours have passed, and the women and Wong grew very worried. Night descended, Ayame approached the bar, and surveyed the damage. After hearing the news involving the Yakuza and the bouncers' disappearance, she volunteered to alert the Dragon Team; she called the Nimbus, stopped by Goku's place, and he spread the word with his Instant Transmission. The first few people that got the message were Krillin and #18, and they decided to protect Dominique and Wong at Fate while Ayame and Echidna set foot. Wong explained of the Yakuza's criminal activity and history, especially its dwindling over the years, which made their ascension very alarming. Ayame hoped the Z-Fighters would assist them soon, even Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majin Buu, while Videl babysits Marron and Pan. Using her Ki Sense, to which she hasn't used in quite some time, they chased after the Yakuza; although she was able to focus on Sion's familiar essence, the Yakuza's dark Ki overshadowed it. At a distant alleyway, they came across Leann and saved her from an assault, though Echidna had her suspicions if those Yakuza members were duplicates of the ones she fought before. Because of Kou's welfare, Leann took on the mission using her gunship, the Orage, while Echidna boarded it and followed Ayame on her Nimbus still tracing the syndicate's dark aura...including one that was strangely familiar to her. Suddenly, all three bouncers awakened, but they weren't themselves; they seemed to be more submissive to the Yakuza's influences, but who was leading them? Why did its members keep increasing in such astronomical numbers? Meanwhile, Ayame, Echidna, and Leann were still following the enemy's dark Ki. Echidna became wary of the whereabouts of the Yakuza as they flew over familiar landmarks; she did dismiss her instincts on whether or not they were heading to... Suddenly, the Orage and Nimbus were being attacked by the Yakuza's aerial forces; they managed to hold their own, until the Orage's wing got damaged and was later shot down while the Nimbus soon crashed and dissipated. The passengers survived but they were soon met by more Yakuza, only this time they almost functioned as mindless assassins. Later, they came across one of the most twisted experiments, a hybrid between human parts as well as those made from a chimera of sorts, known to them as a biolizard. Echidna and Ayame soon noticed they were at the hanging garden, as soon as they saw the crystal dome looming overhead. The dark Ki surrounded Ayame and her partners, and upon entry, they noticed a ceremony in which new Yakuza members were entitled; in this case... ...they were none other than Sion, Volt, and Kou! The women were in complete shock and terror, especially when they tried to subdue them. Alas, Ayame was unable to use her light Ki, as she soon realized that the dark Ki had overshadowed her strength. The ladies won, but they soon noticed that the leader of the Yakuza was none other than the late CEO of the Mikado Group, Dauragon! Without relent, Dauragon imprisoned the ladies as a trapdoor collapsed beneath them. Luckily, the Power Pole saved their lives, and Ayame was so close to a nervous breakdown before she used Leann's comm to contact Krillin and the others. They were just as scared as the women were, and now the fate of the three Neo-Yakuza and all of Japan and the world hung in the balance! Luckily, 18 and Krillin thought on their feet as they evacuated Dominique and Wong from Fate and Edge altogether and into Dende's Lookout before the Yakuza could get at them. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks volunteered to monitor any Yakuza activity as the former Saiyan went to Fate and spotted Kou, while the latter two spotted Sion as well as recognizing a chopper belonging to the Mikado Corp, much to Trunks' horror. Dende then broke the news to the quartet, saying all of their fears were justified as Dauragon HAS been officially resurrected by the Dragon Balls since last night. The world was now facing its greatest terror yet. Meanwhile, Echidna, Ayame, and Leann have ventured through the Mikado building alive and well, albeit shaking in their boots. They passed a lot of disturbing biological experiments along the way, including cloning Yakuza as well as discovering the A3 Project. Thanks to Leann's hacking skills, after she signaled for backup by distress signal, she gave the women some intel on this new mind-controlling method that Mikado has executed; instead of using the experimental ROBOTOMY surgery, they'd used a radio transmitter to alter the subject's mind as it traded in its own electric current utilizing radio waves. Like ROBOTOMY, it also enhances the fighter's instincts yet still causes the mind to deteriorate and make them more submissive and eventually a lifeless, mindless shell. Leann theorized if the link is disabled, or if the fighter's body is fatally injured, they could be restored to normal. Although the women seem to have their fears and doubts with this new information. Then, they had a rematch with the biolizard, whom swallowed Ayame's Power Pole, though they did triumph in the long run while the abomination upchucked her weapon. Ayame sensed the dark Ki, then they went back to where all the action was. They needed to find the transplants and deactivate them; however, they needed to be sedated if a search should be done. With the anticipated arrival of the Dragon Team, they pressed on. Dauragon was so fed up on the Yakuza's failed attempts to stop the women from escaping/surviving his turf, as well as unable to locate and capture his sister, that he decided to perform the Yubitsume, the ritual in which the Yakuza gets their digits removed! Fortunately, the oyabun casually missed a member's hand, and actually snapped all his fingers awaiting removal. Then, he decided to amputate Volt's fingers as well while he recalled all the treachery he caused. But, Chiaotzu finally arrived after following the source of the excruciating dark Ki. He stunned all three of the bouncers with his psychic martial arts, but they kept on advancing until he found their transmitters. But he was hammered by Dauragon's lethal Rushing Beat! Ayame, Echidna and Leann met up with the group, but even they knew that they and Chiaotzu wouldn't stand a chance against Dauragon's increasing malice. Luckily, the Saiyans, as well as Majin Buu, arrived. By the time the CEO started his fatal metamorphosis, they all evacuated outside of the collapsing crystal dome. Before they did; however, Chiaotzu used his skills to incapacitate the bouncers excepting Kou who's legs were crushed by the debris. Goten and Trunks were startled to the point where Gohan had to hold them back. Everyone escaped unscathed while the Mikado Building was demolished, destroying the Yakuza excepting the aerial forces in which Buu targeted. After awhile, the Z-Fighters landed and witnessed the devastation, but the bouncers were still affected. Gohan had the idea to take them to Dende's Lookout for them to recover by drinking the Sacred Water, the same one that restored the victims from Garlic Jr's Black Water Mist. Before Chiaotzu and Ayame led them there, Dauragon emerged from the rubble and finished his transformation as a humongous, long, erratic dragon-like abomination. The Saiyans were ready to fight Dauragon one last time and slay him for good! With their combined efforts, as well as Dende's warning of Gotenks' fission, they were successful. But the boys were far from whole. They still worried for the fate of the bouncers. The next day, the Sacred Water was effective, restoring them to their normal selves with some memory lapses. Although the kids were glad to have them back, Ayame, Leann, and Chiaotzu weren't too thrilled. Leann actually wanted to relieve Kou from LUKIS; however, the leader said otherwise since none of the chaos was entirely his doing after all. Goten was happy to have him re-employed there, then he immediately went to her asking if she can date Kou. She replied maybe someday, though she'll always admire Goten's charisma and to take care of him until then. Echidna was dumbfounded of Gohan and Videl's display using their Ki Flight, then she fell ill. She was taken into the recovery chamber and both Dende and Korin discovered something special: to Volt's excitement, it's official that they'll soon become proud parents! Meanwhile, Dende was showing Sion the sights of the Lookout. And the young fighter grew so fascinated with the place; so much so that he decided to train himself here, as a way to take it to the "next level." Dominique became worried as how he'd juggle both this and maintain his bouncer career. Thanks to a new Nimbus from Korin's stock, it was a no brainer. Korin also came to the conclusion that a Yakuza member may have done some research on Dauragon and decided to wish him back using the Dragon Balls, even though memories of him were erased a few years prior. After that, the Namekian broke the news to Ayame, that her family was tragically killed by the Yakuza. He said she was fortunate she moved as early as she did, otherwise she would've also fallen prey. Sion, Volt, Gohan, and company assured her that they'll always look out for her and to let her friends in Dog Street become a surrogate family if she wishes. Echidna assured her that even though the world may be against her, she should know that they'll always be by her side. Ayame soon took up her new job at Fate and moved into Sion and Dominique's former living quarters. Years later, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks visited Fate after saving the world again, during the events in Dragon Ball Super. Goten, Trunks, and Ayame were officially the new generation of bouncers. Sion still trains at the Lookout from time to time, and he's betrothed to Dominique, though her abilities of reproducing remains to be seen. Volt and Echidna raise a son named Pence, and are still the current co-owners of Fate. Kou still alternates as a bouncer while still working for LUKIS, and Leann eventually dated him, never losing her promise after so much time and work. Wong is still alive and kicking, and he did approve of Sion's new training grounds, even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The new generation of bouncers will soon begin... Who knows what misadventures would come their way. The Bouncer Tetralogy soundtrack Behold, the enormous soundtrack for the entire Bouncer/DBZ crossover story! Too bad I can't find the peaceful theme of the Nameks, though. The Mikado Saga 1. Dragon Ball Z - Bardock/History of Trunks Funimation English Dub Opening 2. Goku's Home (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 3. East District 439 (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 4. Episode Theme (Dragon Ball) 5. Prologue (The Bouncer) 6. Sion Barzahd's Theme (The Bouncer) 7. The Escape (The Bouncer) 8. Volt Krueger's Theme (The Bouncer) 9. Kou Leifoh's Theme (Remix; The Bouncer) 10. Nervousness (The Bouncer) 11. Echidna's Theme (The Bouncer) 12. The Pursuit (The Bouncer) 13. Mugetsu's Theme (The Bouncer) 14. Aria Kaldea (The Bouncer) 15. Disquietude (The Bouncer) 16. Mikado's Plot (The Bouncer) 17. Rain, Sound of Memories - Distant Rain - The Cross Children (The Bouncer) 18. Noble Sacrifice (Full of Tears - In the Abyss of Sorrow; DBZ: Budokai) 19. Goku's Farewell (DBZ: Budokai) 20. Story Prologue (DBZ Budokai) 21. Devastation Theme (DBZ OST) 22. Sneak (The Bouncer) 23. Reminiscence (The Bouncer) 24. Kaldea's Theme (The Bouncer) 25. Battle Theme #3 (Move Forward Fearlessly; DBZ Budokai) 26. LUKIS Covert Op (The Bouncer) 27. Battle Theme #4 (Challengers; DBZ Budokai) 28. Victory Jingle (Vs Mode; The Bouncer) 29. Affection (The Bouncer) 30. Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental Full Version (Dragon Ball) 31. Dragon Theme (abridged) 32. PD-4's Theme (The Bouncer) 33. Dominique Cross' Theme (The Bouncer) 34. Guru's Theme (DBZ OST) 35. Crazy Mugetsu (The Bouncer) 36. Mikado (The Bouncer) 37. Mikado - Madness (The Bouncer) 38. Mikado - Awakening (The Bouncer) 39. More (Kai Winding) 40. Flying Nimbus (Dragon Ball OST) 41. Dragon Theme (DBZ OST) 42. Wong Leung's Theme (The Bouncer) 43. Applejack (Jet Harris & Tony Meehan) 44. Capsule Corp. (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 45. West City Apartments (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 46. Sage Music (DBZ OST) 47. Lean Caldwell's Theme (The Bouncer) 48. Forevermore (The Bouncer) 49. Love is the Gift (The Bouncer) The Drabble of Dog Street 50. The Down Town (Days of the New) The Black- Hooded Sion Saga 51. Kicks Like a Mule (The Bouncer) 52. Killing in the Name (Rage Against the Machine) BEWARE: Strong Lyrics! 53. Evil Buu (DBZ OST) 54. Hyperbolic Time Chamber (DBZ OST) 55. Sion - Jet Black (The Bouncer) 56. Halcyon + On + On (Orbital) 57. Above the Sky (Sonic 2 OC Remix) The Yakuza Saga 58. Cha La Head Cha La (English Version) 59. West City (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 60. The Bouncer 1999 Trailer Theme 61. Eerie (DBZ OST) 62. Battle Theme #5 (The Battle with All My Force; DBZ Budokai) 63. Areas of Action (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 64. World Map (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 65. Bulma and the Frog (DBZ OST) 66. Military March (DBZ Budokai) 67. Battle Theme #9 (Encounter; DBZ Budokai) 68. Kami's Lookout (DBZ: Legacy of Goku II) 69. It's up to Dende (DBZ OST) 70. A Hero's Desperation (DBZ Budokai) 71. Super Saiyan 3 Ascension (DBZ OST) 72. Superbeast (Rob Zombie) 73. Holy Water (DBZ OST) 74. Character Select (Vs. Mode; The Bouncer) 75. The Light (Disturbed) 76. Show 'em What You're Made of (Backstreet Boys) Trivia * This entire project, particularly the 1st installment, was first developed before Ikran started high school, in the summer of 2002 no less. * Originally, the setting was supposed to take place within one night; however, due to some complications/illogic, she decided it should be within 2 nights, aside from the fast-forward into the near future (within a few weeks). A few clues from the game include Volt's watch in the prologue which read almost 9pm, and the bouncers' journey as well as their defeat by Dauragon would drag on for too long. In addition, it was still nightfall when they were reaching the Galeos. So, in her story, she thought more than one night would make the most sense. * At first, when she was a teen, she wanted to include other characters to the mix, though the Z-Fighters was a better fit; she sometimes wished it was a way to boost her story's, as well as The Bouncer's, popularity some. * She'll always consider The Bouncer to be the most overlooked game Square has ever made, aside from FF: Mystic Quest. Though it wasn't flawless because of the awkward camera angles that can't be controlled, clunky movement, the infamous escort mission with no health pickups and skyrocketing difficulty, the ragdoll physics, etc. The gameplay was rushed since it needed to be released as a PS2 launch title internationally, even weapons and extra features were removed. See here. * She always wished to see an HD remake of it; even if there should be a sequel in the works. She hopes that having some references in Kingdom Hearts would be a sign involving Pence and his Dog Street tee. * In the 15th anniversary since she first played it, she made 2 more stories to make it a trilogy. At first, it was over, but then she used her fridge logic to make a fourth installment in the spring of 2019; this was mostly due to her frustration/jealousy of Ratchet and Clank, as well as Fanfictiondreamer's crossover w/ Kim Possible from its popularity/success. The Great Clement's LP also helped matters. * Since they were both Androids, Dominique was a perfect pairing with Android 18, as well as the former receiving a massive tweak within Capsule Corp. * Sion Barzahd is Ikran's all-time favorite character in her fic series, and the game itself. * Echidna always reminds Ikran on how Knuckles was classified. * Sion was always an inspiration to Ikran: He has reminded her of some bizarre tidbits, like the movie, Rumble Fish, as well as the two brothers there; she saw this in freshman English, and she based off of it when she wrote The Drabble of Dog Street. Sion also reminded Ikran of songs like Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine, as him singing it. * As well as the game associating with The Bouncer from Kicks like a Mule, by accident, and The Down Town by Days of the New, describing Edge's criminal environment. Later on, More by Kai Winding was added as a song when the team flies home from Mikado via Nimbus, and Applejack by Jet Harris & Tony Meehan was added when Ayame takes Sion and Dominique to Capsule Corp. Show 'em What You're Made of by the Backstreet Boys and The Light by Disturbed were for the series' finale. Superbeast by Rob Zombie was used as a song when the Saiyans beat Dauragon in his dragon form, and that battle was a homage to the final battle in Sonic Adventure 2. * The experiments with the Biolizard and the mind-controlling electro-transmitters were inspired by the Strider series. * When Sion turned 20, it was the age in which the Japanese receive their legal age to drink. It's ironic that his evil twin was based on the intake of a spirit (alcoholic beverage) since he's also a dark spirit himself. * Sion's doppelganger was a nice touch, as she needed an origin story for him, which takes place in the Black-Hooded Sion Saga, based on the game's Survival Mode. He was also inspired by DBZ when Majin Buu and Kami ripped out their dark sides, and having the latter be physically linked to his, where one takes damage so does the other. There was also a little tidbit from FFIV: The After Years when Sion forgives his dark side after defeating it. As well as Spider-Man 3 and Pokémon Coliseum's Shadow Pokémon when Sion embraced his new outlook. * The meditation sequence was a homage to Sion's Past, a story found in FF.net. * The Yakuza saga was mostly inspired by The Wolverine as well as Cowboy Bebop's Red Dragon Syndicate, to which Ikran made another fic, Recessional of the Red Dragons. * On that subject, Steven Blum's characters, Kou and Spike, were involved in 2 fic series respectively, both as moles, as well as being brainwashed. Wendee Lee was also involved in them too, coincidentally, as PD-4 and Leanne as well as Faye Valentine. * Ikran also wanted to add in Volt's and Kou's backstories, but she wasn't inspired by them, mostly Sion's. Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Events Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Conflicts Category:Parody/Homage Category:TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Stories written by TheIkranRider Category:Sagas